Two Brothers and a Younger Sister
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: The problem with being an older brother is that you are overprotective and almost die when something bad happens to your younger sibling. This is a story about Fili, Kili, and their younger sister, Brynn. And let's just say, Brynn gets into a lot of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This is my first fic ever, so I am really nervous about posting it! Please review, and feel free to correct any mistakes. I will try my hardest not to make any. :) Enjoy!**

Dís knew as soon as her two boys set eyes on their new little sister, that they would be the best brothers the world could offer.

"Fili, Kili? When Brynn gets older, you two will have to look after her. Do you understand?" Dís asked.

Yes mama, you won't have to worry at all."

The days went by and more people came to see the new baby. They all gushed at her dark hair and green eyes, also remarking about how _much _she looked like Fili and Kili!

Years soon passes, and by the time Brynn was four she was insisting that Fili and Kili teach her how to use weapons. How could they resist those big, green pleading eyes? So they complied, and to their surprise, she took to them like she had been doing it for years.

She also proved to be a natural escape artist. They first noticed when Brynn was eight. Some bullies tied her to a tree and then left her while they went home for lunch. When they returned however, they found Brynn and the rope missing. Actually, while they were gone, Brynn freed herself, made a net, set a trap, and was now waiting in ambush.

The boys never suspected a thing. They waited there, hanging in the net. Their parents found them after dinner.

Brynn was _exactly _like Fili and Kili. Which wasn't a very good thing, as the effect of the pranks they played on people was tripled.

And when Brynn was ten, she started getting into fights. Most of them were because she was protecting the smaller children, and others for reasons her family did not know.

**Good? Yes, no? I guess I will have to wait and see! I won't post another chapter until I get a review. :) Have a great day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm so happy you guys like it! As I promised, I am posting another chapter. This one is longer! Protective Fili and Kili are coming! I promise! Also, please review! I'm not going to post another chapter until I get another review. Your reviews make my day! :)**

( Present time. Brynn is 13, Fili and Kili are the age they are in the movie. )

Thorin stood outside of his sisters house. He breathed in, preparing himself for the wrath he was sure to get. Then he walked in. Dis was just putting dinner over the fire.

" Goodevening Dis. Are the boys here?"

"No, they're at the training yard with Brynn. " She answered.

Thorin couldn't have picked a better time.

"Good. I need to talk to you about something. And- you better sit down. "

Dis cast him a suspicious look and say across from him.

"Alright. I want to bring Fili and Kili with me to take back Erebor. " Thorin said.

Dis sighed.

"I figured you'd want to bring them. I've been thinking about it a lot. Fili is old enough to make his own decisions. And Kili," She shook her head." If Fili goes I won't be able to keep Kili from going too."

"Is that a yes?" Thorin asked.

"It is." Dis' eyes went wide." Thorin! If Fili and Kili go... What- what about Brynn? Fili and Kili are all she has! She'll probably follow you!"

"I know. You won't be able to stop her. And as smart as she is, she wouldn't survive if following us." Thorin took a deep breath." That's why I'm offering to take her too."

"Thorin!" Dis yelled, shocked he would even suggest such a thing.

"Dis stay calm. Listen to my reason. She _needs _to get out of here. How many fights has she gotten into this week?" Thorin asked.

"Five." She said reluctantl.

"And how many of those were with the kings sons?"

Dis sighed. "Three."

"You see? If she doesn't leave, she will get our people kicked out. Do you want that to happen?"

"No! But Thorin-" She looked at him with tear filled eyes. " Shes my baby. I can't lose her. " She sobbed.

"I know. But remember, if she comes she will have Fili, Kili, and I to take care of her. " Thorin said.

"Alright. She can go. "

" I promise you Dis. I _will _take care of her. "

They then heard down the hall the infectious laughter of Dis' children.

"Uncle Thorin!" Cried Fili.

"We didn't know you were coming. " Brynn said.

Thorin had to hold in a laugh as he could clearly see they were disappointed at the loss of a good pranking chance.

"It was a surprise visit. Fili, Kili, come here. " Thorin said.

He held out a scroll.

Fili took it and held it so both he and Kili could read it. After awhile they looked at each other and grinned.

" You want us to come with you to Erebor?" Kili asked.

Thorin nodded. The boys let our whoops as Brynn flopped in a chair. Kili looked at her and knew what she was thinking. He walked over and made her look into his eyes.

"We _will_ come back. I promise." Kili said.

" Fili. Kili. You can only come if you promise your mother one thing. " Thorin said.

As you journey to Erebor, will you... Will you protect your little sister?" Dis asked.

Brynns head shot up.

"Mama?" She questioned.

Dis nodded. "Uncle Thorin wants you to come with him. "

"As long as you behave. We leave in one week. Three mishaps in that time and you won't be coming with us. " Thorin put in.

"That won't be a problem, Uncle. " Brynn said.

"And mama, we will protect her with our lives." Fili said.

**Another chapter done! Yay! I am on my iPod and auto correct is giving me a hard time. It's changing real words into gibberish. -_- Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! One more chapter, and then some protective brothers! (I think).**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there! Everyone who likes my story should thank SprinklingStardust0596 for reviewing. Because now I can post Chapter 3! Yay! I believe we now have about 80 views! Wow! Thank you everybody!**

Brynn thought she could avoid fighting, but how could she leave a small defenseless kid to be beaten up my a bully? Well, she couldn't so she acted. She walked over and blocked the next bunch. Then she stepped between the two boys.

"Get out of my way, you little weasel. " the bully said.

"Oh, we're calling each other names now? Acting like a dwarfling really doesn't suit you Triden." Brynn said. Then she turned to the little boy. "You should probably go home now, Kareb."

Kareb ran off down the hall.

Brynn continued. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get to the training yard. "

"Why don't you just skip?" Triden asked.

"Two reasons. One I don't want to grow up and be useless in battle, like you would be. And two, my uncle wants be to. That's reason enough. " Brynn replied.

"Your uncle wouldn't punish you, he's weak. Infact, all of your people are weak. You can't even defend your own city. "

That was it. Rage filled Brynn, and she tacked Triden to the ground. She would have been okay, if Tridens two brothers, Trindent and Trillen, hadn't come out of the shadows.

Thorin had sent Kili out to look for Brynn, as she was never late. Kili looked in all the places he thought she'd be. So, when he couldn't find her he started to go back. Then he heard a scuffle in a side hallway.

_Oh no. _

He ran down the hallway, and as he ran, he saw his little sister fighting three boys much bigger than her. She had the startings of a black eye and many other bruises, but her three opponents had much worse. Kili ran straight into the fight, grabbing Brynn and dragging her off to another side hall.

She leaned against the wall, crossing her arms and avoiding eye contact with him.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" Kili asked.

"No. "

"Bree, out of all the fights you've had, they can't _all_ be because you were protecting someone. " Kili tried to open her up.

No response.

"Fine then, maybe you're the bully and everyone is trying to stop you. "

Brynn sent him a death glare.

"I would _never_ in my life hurt someone smaller than me Kili. You should know that. "

"Well you won't say what the fights are about! You won't tell me, Fili, mama. We can only assume. " Kili replied.

"Fine. You want to know what they're about!? They're about me setting those pigheaded liars straight! They mock, they taunt, they insult. Right in front of my face, Kili! Am I supposed to stand by and let that happen?"

"What do they say?" Kili asked gently.

"They call our people weak, half wits, Ereborian scum. They call Uncle Thorin and I- things I can't repeat."

"We're going to get out of here. Soon. And in the mean time, instead of fighting, say something in the old Ereborian language. They won't know what you said. " said Kili.

Brynn's lips turned into a smile.

"I believe I could do that." She replied.

"Now we need to get to the training yard. Uncle Thorin will be very mad if we don't come soon. " Kili said.

**Woohoo! Chapter 3 done! And-wait. Only four reviews? Come on guys, you can do better than that! Lets try to get to ten reviews in the next two chapters. And as always, I won't update again until I get another review. That review will be review number 5. First person to do review 5 will get virtual brownies! :) Yay! Everyone else will get virtual chips. ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

**SprinklingStardust0596 it does count as the fifth review! And since I got another review (yours) you get another chapter! I can update so fast because my school doesn't start till Monday, and I don't really have that much else to do. People Person I'm Not, I knew that, and I'm not sure why I've been spelling it the other way. :/I like this chapter a lot. Protective Fili and Kili, here we come! :)**

Kilis arrow whizzed a couple inches from the target.

"Darn." He muttered, as the rabbit scurried off.

He started to get off his pony.

"Wait Kili, I'll get the arrow. I haven't been off this pony for hours. " Brynn said.

Brynn jumped down, handed her reigns to Fili, and ran off into the woods.

"Is she always this restless?" Bilbo asked.

Fili and Kili looked at each other, than back at Bilbo.

"Yes. " they said in unison.

Thorin, riding in front, smiled. Another reason for Brynn to have come. They needed someone as energetic as her. He chuckled to himself.

"As if Fili and Kili aren't enough. "

Brynn looked and looked, and finally she saw it. It was imbedded in the far side of a bank. She knelt down to look at side of the gorge.

How strange. It's like a very course sand.

Indeed it was like that. Small pebbles mixed with a few big rocks. Brynn started down the steep slope. She was just reaching the bottom, when her leg sunk down all the way past her knee. A sharp pain went up her knee.

"Drat. Good job Brynn. A twisted ankle, uncle Thorin will not be pleased."

Brynn tried to pull herself up. Her leg stuck.

"Nope. Well, this is just great. Just utterly fantastic. How in the world did I sink anyway? Well, at least I can reach the arrow."

She flattened her body across the ground. She could barely reach. She pulled, it took a few tries, but she got it out. She started to cry for help, but something stopped her. A feeling-no, a sense that something was near. She scanned all around her.

"Brynn, there is nothing out there. You're just being paranoid... But still," She reasoned. "If there is something out there, I'll be revealing my position. Bird calls would work fine."

Brynn let out an uncannily real series of bird calls, which meant help. Then she face-palmed herself.

"You idiot! You just let out the loudest bird call in Middle Earth! What if there's a wolf or a-a warg!? What if they're hungry? They probably want a nice crunchy bird to munch on. Idiot!"

She was contemplating on how to get Fili and Kili without making noise, when she heard a low growl. A ward was on top of the bank if front of her.

"Uh-oh. "

Brynn slowly drew her sword, and held it tightly. She took a deep breath.

"FIILIII!" She yelled.

The warg pounced, but she had expected that, and impaled it as it came at her. But that was not the only warg.

As Brynn ran off, the company continued on.

"Shouldn't we wait for Brynn?" Bilbo asked.

"She's fast. She'll catch up. " Fili replied.

Five minutes past.

"She's been gone along time. Shouldn't we send someone after her?" Bilbo asked.

"Relax. She's probably trying to get ahead, without us noticing. She does it all the time. " Kili said.

"You aren't worried?"

"I gave up worrying along time ago. It doesn't do any good. I also know she can take care of herself. " Replied Kili.

"Kili, don't lie. You still worry about Brynn. You're her older brother, you can't help it. " Fili scorned.

"Fine. I do worry, just not as much. And-"

"FIILIII!" Brynns yell peireced the air.

Filis heart stopped.

"Brynn!" Kili cried.

Fili leaped off his pony like an arrow. He knew Khios brother wasn't far behind. Thoughts flew around his head. How could they let her go off by herself? They knew there would be enemy's trying to stop them. They had promised mama they would protect Brynn, not foolishly let her die, alone. No. She was alive. She had to be.

Kili followed about a foot behind Fili. The guilt laying heavy on his heart. It was his stupid arrow. He should have gotten it. Or at least gone with Brynn. How would he tell his mother that her little girl had died, retrieving _his_ arrow? How was he going to live, knowing those big, green eyes would never welcome him home? That those small hands would never slip into his as they walked to the market. It was his arrow. His fault.

_I killed her. It was my fault. - No. I'm going to save her. Shes going to live. _

**Chapter 4 done! As always, next review gets another chapter! (Even yours, SprinklingStardust0596. Yours always count. ;) Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are da bomb!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fangirlatyourservice, I'm glad you liked it! People Person I'm Not, I fixed my mistakes. :)**

Brynn looked around.

"Two wargs. I can handle that, right?"

She slipped a dagger out of the sheath strapped to her side.

"Okay. I can do this. I will _not _die because of an arrow. "

Brynn felt hot breath on her neck, and before she could react, the warg bit down hard on her shoulder.

"Arrrrrg" _Make that three wargs. _

She swung her blade around and stabbed the warg. It let go, but she couldn't use her arm anymore. She transferred the sword to her left hand. The remaining wargs circled her.

They both lunged at once. Brynn managed to catch one in the leg, but it didn't seem to notice. One warg wrenched the sword from her hand, as the other wrapped it's jaws around her belly, and pulled. Brynn cried out in agony. Her ankle throbbed, her shoulder stung, and her midsection felt like it was on fire.

There was a twang, and the warg holding her fell dead. A whole new wave of pain went through her as she fell to the ground.

With barely open eyes Brynn saw a familiar arrow. Then it dawned on her. Kili. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Fili taking down the last warg. Her upper body was raised slightly, and Kilis worried face filled her view.

"Brynn? Brynn, can you hear me?"Kili asked.

"Kili?"

"Yeah, it's me. Don't worry, we're here now. You'll be okay, we're here. "Kili said as he gently stroked her hair. "Fili, we gotta get leg out!"

Brynn grabbed his shirt. He looked down.

"Twisted" She said, fighting for consciousness.

"Your ankles twisted?" Kili asked.

Brynn nodded, then lost the battle.

"Brynn? Come on sweetie, stay with me. Fili we have to dig her out. Now!" Kili said.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili yelled, as he started digging.

"Uncle Thorin, her ankles twisted. We have to dig her out, she's fading. "

"Dwalin, help us dig. Everyone else make a stretcher!" Thorin ordered.

Brynn was on the edge of a cliff, looking at the world, so far down. She felt like she could fly. Then she heard the voices of her brothers, faint and distant. They were calling her, and they sounded very worried. Brynn grinned. How silly, she wasn't stupid. She wouldn't fall.

But her smile faded. Kili sounded as if he were about to cry. Why was he so worried? She _always _went on cliffs. As a matter of fact, so did he. She started turning around, when she saw something. Wings. There were wings on her back!

Without much thought she flapped them, rising off the ground a few inches. The open air was so inviting.

"Well, I have no excuse now. I'll only be gone a few minutes. "

She turned and ran, right off the cliff. But she didn't fall. She was flying! She could hear the sobs of her brothers behind. Why were they so worried? They could clearly see her, right?

"Just a few more minutes. Crying won't do them any harm. "

"We're done! Kili pull her out!" Thorin said.

Kili pulled her leg out, and laid her on the stretcher. That's when he noticed. She wasn't breathing. Kili grabbed her wrist, no pulse.

"She's not breathing!" Kili sobbed.

"No. No!" Fili cried.

Kili sat down against a tree, hard wrenching sobs coming forth. Fili sat beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Thorin! I've brought Elrond. How does she fare?" Gandalf asked.

"She is in the Halls of Durin. " Thorin answered.

"Elrond, can you do anything?" Gandalf asked.

"I can try. "

Elrond stepped forward, placing a hand over Brynns heart and one on her stomach.

"Don't touch our sister!" Kili yelled, starting to get up.

"Don't be a fool, Kili. Sit back down. "Gandalf ordered.

The company waited in silence. Suddenly Brynn drew in a deep breath. Fili and Kili shoved past Elrond. Fili felt for a pulse.

"She's alive!" He shouted and then looked at Elrond. "Thank you."

"You are welcome. But I can't finish the healing process here. We must move her to Rivindell. " Elrond said.

_Oh no. Uncle Thorin will never let him take Brynn there. _Kili looked at Thorin.

But to his surprise, Thorin nodded.

"Let her brothers take her there. " he ordered.

Elrond nodded, then whistled. A horse and two ponies came trotting into the gorge.

"I must go with them, but Gandalf will show the way to the rest of you. " Elrond said, mounting the horse.

Fili got on a pony and Kili passed Brynn up to him. Then Kili got on the other pony and galloped away with Fili and Elrond.

**Thank goodness for Elrond! We are still three reviews short of ten! Even guests can review! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Dis Thrainsdotter, she is tough! Though I think that's because she's Thorins niece. Sprinklingstardust0596, I loved how sad Kili was! I guess that's kinda mean. Oh well. And I'm glad I'm your new favorite! :P Fangirlatyourservice, I know! She like didn't even care that they were worried. But to be fair, she didn't know she was dead. I also have ten reviews now! Thanks everyone! Here's chapter 6.**

Brynn _had_ been flying. And she loved it, she felt so free. But then she felt something pulling her. She looked down but nothing was there. She tried fighting it but that didn't work, so she let it pull her. Soon she was back on the cliff.

"She's alive!" She heard Fili yell.

"Of course I'm alive silly. "

Brynn started walking down the mountain, every step bringing more pain. Why she was in pain she didn't know. It took a large amount of time, stumbling all the way, to get down. When she finally reached the bottom, she found something she hadn't expected. It was a door.

She pulled hard on it and it swung open. Brilliant white light shone forth, and she lifted her arm to shield it. Then, she stepped through.

Brynn's eyes fluttered open. She was lying in a soft bed, in a white room.

_Where am I?_

She started to sit up, but gasped as pain shot through her body.

The memory came rushing back. Finding the arrow, getting stuck, the wargs.

"Brynn? You're awake! Don't try to sit up yet. " Kili said. "Fili! She's awake!"

Fili, who had been sleeping, jolted awake.

"Brynn! How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Been better. Where are we?"

"We're in Rivendell. "Fili replied. "I'm going to get uncle Thorin. "

"Rivendell? Uncle Thorin must be so mad. " Brynn said.

"He was okay with it. But only because Elrond was the only one who could help you. " Kili said.

"Kili, what happened after I blacked out?"

"Well, Fili, uncle Thorin, and Dwalin started digging you out. But... By the time we got you out, you were gone. " Kilis eyes filled with tears. "We almost lost you Bree. "

It all made sense now. The cliff, the flying. When she flew, her real self died. And the pulling was Elrond, bringing her back to life.

Brynn was shocked.

"I-I died?"

Kili nodded.

"How long till we can travel?" Brynn asked.

"Four days. " a voice said.

Brynn looked, and saw a tall, beautiful elf maiden.

"Bree, this is Arwen. She's been taking care of you. " Kili said.

"Thank you. " Brynn said.

Before Arwen could answer, the door banged open. Thorin strode in.

"If you ever scare us like that again, you'll be grounded for the rest of your life!" He said.

Thorin knelt beside the bed and gave her a hug.

"I'll try not to, uncle Thorin. Promise. " Brynn said.

"Alright, now she needs more rest. In a few hours she can walk around. "Arwen said.

Fili squeezed Brynns hand, then left with Thorin and Kili. Arwen came and sat beside Brynn.

"You are lucky to have such good brothers. " She said.

"I know. My father died when I was little, so Fili and Kili kinda took over the fathers part of raising a child. I love them with all my heart. "

"When they brought you here, we tried to keep them out of the room as we healed you. " Arwen smiled and shook her head." It was no use. We eventually just let them in. "

Brynn laughed.

"They are rather stubborn. "She said.

"And even after we said you were going to be fine, they insisted on staying beside you at all times. " Arwen said.

"I hope they didn't - and don't- give you to much trouble. "

Arwen laughed.

"From what they've told me, I should be worried about _you_ too. "

"I guess so." Brynn said.

"Our brothers are probably already planning pranks. And I'm sure they will want to get you in on them, when you're well enough. "

"I wouldn't mind so much."

"I must admit, I too usually join in on their trouble making. But we will continue to talk later. Right now you need to rest. You must be strong so we can help the boys with the pranks. "

"Alright."

**I guess this chapter is kinda short, huh? Well, I will try to update tomorrow! If I get a review! Also, I'm taking a poll to see if Thorin should be added to the character list for this story. It starts now. And also, does Kili seem too wimpy to you guys? Like with all the tearing up? I don't know, I like it. But if a bunch of people don't like it I'll try to change it! Please review! I get so excited when I get reviews! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello readers! Thank you all for reading this! I have about 400-500 views. SprinklingStardust0596, I'm glad you don't think Kili is wimpy. I wasn't sure when I posted it. :) Enjoy!**

Brynn had no trouble falling back to sleep. Indeed she fell asleep, but horrible nightmares claimed her. Imagine your worst nightmare, multiply it by ten, and it would not even compare. They held her captive so she could not wake up. Until finally, the nightmares stopped. Elrond was leaning over her, but when he saw she was awake, he stepped back.

Kili held her hand, as Fili gently stroked her hair.

"What just happened?" Fili demanded.

Elrond sighed.

"Her dreams should have been sweet, and pleasant. A powerful force is trying to stop your company. It's attacking the weakest ones. Now that we know, we can keep it at bay. Brynn will not be haunted again. "

Elrond turned and walked out the door.

"Kili, will you tell me a story, like you used to?" Brynn asked.

"Of course. " Kili said, and at once launched into a story of knights and dragons.

Fourty minutes later it ended. Brynn laughed and clapped, then turned pleading eyes up to Fili.

"Sing me a song?"She asked.

"I don't think so Brynn. You see, my voice has gotten a lot deeper since last time. To deep for lullabys. " Fili said, desperately trying to get out of singing.

Brynn put on her look. The look she had perfected. The look she used to get the threesome out of trouble, when they had played a prank on uncle Thorin. The look she used to get out of studies with Balin, and more time training with Dwaling. It was impossible to say no to that look.

Fili groaned.

"Fine. But you are not to say anything to the other dwarves. "

Brynn shook her head.

"Kili?" Fili asked.

Kili jumped into the bed beside Brynn.

"Not a word. " he answered.

Brynn laid her head on Kilis chest, her back facing Fili. Fili started gently rubbing it. Then, he sang. And when he finished, Kili and Brynn were fast asleep.

Fili felt his eyes droop, and he sunk down into the bed.

Thorin walked into the room where his niece and nephews were, but stopped when he saw the heartwarming scene before him. All three siblings were sound asleep, cuddled together. He crept out and quietly closed the door.

"Okay, girls you're going to distract uncle Thorin. He won't suspect you two. Well, maybe Brynn, a little." Fili said.

The brothers and sisters were about to execute a prank. They were going to dump water on Thorins head. Kili and Ellrohir came running down the path.

"He's coming!" They whisper-yelled.

He boys climbed onto the roof as the girls walked up the path a bit, then back down.

"Uncle Thorin, have you seen our brothers?" Brynn asked.

"No I have not. Why do you need them?"

"Uh..."

"Well you see, we wantEd to go for a swim together. " Arwen answered quickly.

Brynn gasped. "Uncle Thorin! You could come with us!"

"I don't think so, Brynn. I don't really want to get wet-"

Four buckets of icy cold water dumped on Thorin.

"Well you really don't have an excuse now. " Brynn said, then burst out laughing.

Thorin looked towards the roof.

"Fili! Kili! You boys get down here, NOW! That includes you two, Elladan and Ellrohir. "

The boys came down and joined Beynn and Arwen. They braced themselves. Then, something completely unexpected happened. Thorin started running.

"Race you to the water fall!" He yelled over his shoulder.

"The friends looked at each other, then ran after him.

"That's not fair!" they yelled.

**I figured if Fili, Kili, Brynn, Arwen, Elladan, and Ellrohir were going to play a prank on someone, it would be Thorin. At least he was a good sport about it! By the way, the siblings sleeping in the same bed is not in anyway "lovey". As some people might think it is. I don't think people would think that, but just in case. ;) Next review gets another chapter! Please review, even if you think someone has done the first review for the chapter. It would mean a lot. :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! It was hard writing this chapter, but I hope you like it! **

Kili climbed onto the rocks, watching Thorin throw Brynn back into the water. She was wearing a sleeveless shirt, and the scars on her shoulder were clear to see. Kili winced when he saw them. He still blamed himself for Brynns death.

"The scars on her shoulder will dissapear. And the ones on her stomach will fade. "

Arwen came and stood beside Kili.

"That's good. " he said.

"It was not your fault. "

"She went to get _my _arrow. I should have gone with her. "

"You could not have known what was going to happen. "

"But- what if she blames me?"

"She would not blame you, you are her brother! She loves you! If she does not blame you then you should not blame yourself. Now, I'm going back into the water, and you should come too. "

Kili looked to where Brynn was climbing to the top of the water fall to jump off. He started to run up. He ran up behind Brynn and without stopping, picked her up bridal style and jumped off.

Brynn screamed before they hit the water. They re-emerged, Brynn still in Kilis arms.

"You scared me!"she laughed.

"That was the point, dear sister of mine. "

Brynn laughed again. She turned serious.

"Kili?"

"Yes?"

"This is horribly embarrassing, but I think I might cry when we leave. "

"I'll be sad too, Bree. But we'll come back. After we take back Erebor and get everything settled. "

"Promise?"

"Promise. "

All of a sudden, they were splashed.

"Come on, you two!" Fili yelled. " We're going to have a diving competition !"

Their stay ended much to quickly for the brothers and sisters, but they had already stayed to long.

"We _will _come back. " Brynn promised.

Elrond groaned.

"I dread that day. " he said, a playful look in his eye.

Atlast the company left and started up the mountain path. Fili looked to the very back, where Brynn was walking. Her head was ducked, and every once in a while she would wipe her eyes. He nudged Kili. Kili looked back at Brynn and nodded.

"She told me she might cry." Kili whispered.

Fili sighed and stopped walking, waiting for Brynn to catch up to him. Once she did he put his arm around her.

"We'll come back Bree."

She nodded.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed to cry."

"I know."

"You don't want the company to know?"

She shook her head.

"Alright. I'll walk back here with you then. "

"Thanks." Brynn whispered.

"It's what brothers do, my dear little sister, it's what they do."

**So, I tried Googling a poem about being a big brother that Fili could say part of, but nothing good came up. If anybody has ideas feel free to put it in a review and if I like it I'll put it in! And I thought that I should have Brynn be not so strong for once, because she is only thirteen. I don't know though. I also wanted Fili to have a big brother moment. :) Reviews are received joyfully! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everybody! Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I know I should have but I was out all day and night. ?But here's the next chapter! Sprinklingstardust1596 said that Brynn should smack Kili in the head. It looks like you can tell the future!**

A storm started as the company trekked up the mountain. Sheets of rain pelted them, making it hard to walk.

A boulder crashed above them.

"This is no thunder storm. It's a thunder battle! Giants! Stone giants!"Bofur yelled.

Huge stone giants fought above them. There were two in all, and the battle seemed to shake the entire mountain. Suddenly, a crack split the company apart. Another giant was emerging from the mountain!

"Brynn! Grab my hand!" Fili yelled to his sister.

But it was to late, they were too far apart. Fili and Kili watched helplessly as their sister was taken farther away.

The giants fought hard, and finally, the one carrying their sister was defeated. It stumbled before crashing into the mountain side. A look of shock was on the brothers faces.

"Mahal not again, please, not again." Fili whispered. "This is my fault. There was time, I could've grabbed her. "

"Fili it's not your fault. "Kili said.

"They are alive!" Thorin shouted.

Fili ran around the bend, Kili not far behind. They shoved past the other dwarves. Brynn and the others were picking themselves up off the ground. She soon found herself in a crushing hug from both her brothers.

"There is shelter over here!" Dwalin yelled.

Soon the company was settled in, and after a small, but filling dinner, they started to doze off.

Brynn sat between Fili and Kili, trying to keep warm. Fili soon fell asleep.

"Bree? Are you awake?" Kili whispered.

"Yeah. "

"Do you- do you blame me for what happened to you in the forest?"

Brynn sat up straight and turned to face him.

"Why would I blame you?"

"Well, it... Was my arrow. I should have gotten it. "

Brynn smacked him upside the head.

"I wouldn't blame you, you halfwit. If you had gotten it, then you would have been attacked. _I _wanted to get the arrow, Kili. You didn't ask me to. There is _no way _I could rightfully blame you. You came when I called. That is all I wanted, and you did it. "

Kili cast her a doubtful look.

"I'm serious! I did not want to be eaten, and you stopped that from happening. I did not want to die alone, and you held me close and never left. You did what I wanted. I do not blame you, and you should not blame yourself. "

Brynn leaned back against the wall.

"I'm going to sleep now. " she said.

And she did. Everyone else- except Bofur, who was on watch- was asleep.

Suddenly, a trap door opened, sending the company down a tube. The hit the ground in a cage, and before they could get untangled goblins swarmed them.

They fought hard, but they were hopelessly outnumbered. The goblins shoved them down a passage, bringing them to the goblin king.

"What dwarves doing in _my _domain?" The goblin king asked.

Silence.

"Well?"

Still, no one answered.

"Fine. If they won't talk, we'll make them squak! Bring the mangler! Bring the bone crusher!" The king said. " But first, bring the girl to me. "

Fili and Kili fought hard against their captors. The goblin king stepped down from his chair. He walked towards Brynn, and started circling her. He stopped infront of her.

"Quite a fine specimen, you are. "

Brynn spit in his face. He slapped her, so hard that she almost fell, her lip was split. He laughed.

"And she's feisty, too! Now what would a marauder pay, for a young, pretty- and feisty- girl? I'll get a good pay for you. "

The king walked back to his chair.

"From the amount of fighting over there, I think those two must be family. Brothers perhaps? Put the girl in the holding cage, I want her to see this. "

The torture machines slowly rolled onto the platform.

"Take the dark haired one. "

The goblins holding Kili walked him forward.

"The whips. "

**Duh duh duhhhh. Haha, I'm sorry if that was really short! I wanted a cliffhanger and I wanted the next and chapter to be longer! Also, if you think the rating needs to be changed at anytime, please tell me. :) Till next review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everybody! So this is the part where I break the bad news. This is the last chapter for now. I will not continue writing this until I see the second movie because I've gotten to the ending for the first movie. But I have another Hobbit fic that I will post! Now to answer my lovely reviewers. Fangirlatyourservice, thank you very much! Sprinklingstardust0596, you will have to read this chapter to see what happens to your "baby" Kili. ;)**

The goblins attached Kilis wrists to cuffs hanging from the ceiling. They had removed his coat earlier and they now tore his shirt off.

_I will _not_ give up anything. _

He was going to make Thorin, Fili, and Brynn proud. He turned to Brynns cage. The expression on her face was a mix of anger and grief. He smiled at her. He turned to Fili and Thorin. Fili was still fighting but stopped when he saw Kili looking at him. Kili nodded.

"Give him five. To start. "

The whip cracked on Kilis back, bringing searing pain. He could hear Brynn kicking the bars, Fili fighting, and the goblins laughing.

Another crack, and more pain.

_Where is Gandalf?_

Another strike, and Kili grunted in pain.

Another strike, and he cried out.

"Kili!" Brynn screamed.

The last on came down.

"Would anyone like to speak now?" The goblin king asked.

Nobody answered. They hated seeing Kili beaten, but they couldn't speak. To speak would put a quick end to the quest, and Kili would be mad at them forever.

"Five more."

Two more strikes.

"Please, stop!" Brynn cried. "You'll kill him!"

The goblin king turned toward her.

"That's the idea, my pretty. "

Another strike, and Kili screamed.

Brynn covered her ears. She wouldn't-_couldn't-_listen to those screams. It would kill her. The goblin doing the whipping got ready for another crack.

A sudden flash of light. Gandalf.

"Take up your arms! Fight!" He shouted.

The dwarves quickly started fighting, as Fili went to break Brynn out and Nori went to unlock Kili. Brynn, when set free, quickly gathered Kilis shirt and coat.

Finally Nori successfully picked the locks. Kili could no longer hold himself up, so Brynn and Fili slipped his arms around their shoulders and half dragged, have carried their brother.

They met goblins at every turn but the company fought them off. Finally they made it out of the mountain. The goblins dared not follow out there. At least, not until night had fallen. The company stopped part way down the hill to catch their breath. Brynn and Fili put Kili into a sitting position, Brynn supporting him.

"Are-you hurt? Did those things h-hurt... you?" Kili asked her, his words slurring together.

"A bit. Not as much as they hurt you though. " she answered.

" 'S alright. As long as you're...safe."

Brynn smiled. That was Kili. Always worrying about her. He never cared about himself, only her. Fili was like that as well. But that's the way all older brothers are. Or at least, should be.

There was a howl.

"Wargs!" Balin shouted.

The company ran down the hill, but stopped abruptly when they realized there was a cliff ahead. They could not run away!

"The trees!" Nori yelled as he climbed up.

The company climbed into trees, Fili shoving Kili up to Thorin and Dwalin before climbing up himself, and Dori helping Bilbo. Several wargs came to the bottom of each tree. They jumped up on them knocking the trees over! The dwarves jumped to a different tree is theirs fell, and soon they were all in one tree. The wargs knocked that one over too, and it dangled over the edge of the cliff. Ori was clinging to Dori's foot, and Dori was holding on to Gandalfs staff, but he was slipping.

Brynn watched as Thorin ran down the tree trunk, going to battle Azog the Defiler. He was knocked down and Brynn hoisted herself up. She started to run, but something snatched her and flung her over the cliff.

_Screech_

Eagles! She landed on another one and it started to fly away. She turned back to the tree to see Dori loose his grip on the staff, but he and Ori were caught by an eagle. All the company were rescued. Thorin was unconscious in the talons of the greatest eagle.

"Uncle Thorin!" Fili yelled.

They soon landed on the carrock. Gandalf leaned over Thorin, whispering something. Soon Thorin took in a deep breath. Brynn knelt beside him.

"And you scolded _me _for scaring people like that."

Thorin grinned at her.

"Don't you sass me, young lady. "

They moved toward the edge. In the distance, you could barely see Erabor.

__**So, I don't really like that chapter. I had a super hard time writing it. Again, I am sorry if that was short. This story will not be looked at again by me until December! But please, if you read it between now and then, still review. I will come and read it. And love it. And be so happy you reviewed. Tomorrow I will post the first chapter from a new Hobbit fic! P.s. This story now has 1,009 views! What?! So exciting! Thank you everyone for reading this! See you in a new fic!**


End file.
